1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure of a control board in an electronic appliance, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a copier, or a facsimile apparatus into which the control board is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-8-139834 (see pages 2 to 6 and FIGS. 2 and 10) discloses an image forming apparatus in which an image forming unit is disposed in an upper side of a body case thereof, and a plurality of control boards (circuit boards) on which electronic components constituting a control section are mounted are placed in a lower side of the body case.
In installing the plurality of control boards in the body case of the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to consider not only the thickness of the control boards, but also other conditions such as the sizes of the electronic components to be mounted on the control boards, placement of harnesses for connecting the electronic components on the control boards with other electronic components, and easiness of attachment of the control boards and the harnesses.
When a sufficient space is secured in the body case in consideration of these conditions, however, the size of the whole image forming apparatus increases needlessly, thereby causing a problem in that the requirement of miniaturization is hardly met.